Titanus
by G and K
Summary: Titanus adalah sebuah kapal terbesar di dunia, namun apakah yang akan terjadi di atas kapal megah ini?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

***

**Titanus**

Ichigo nampak serius menatap kartu-kartu yang ada di tangannya, sementara Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo dengan tampang harap-harap cemas.

"Maaf kawan, lo kalah! Muahahahahahaha!" tawa seorang pria besar buruk rupa yang duduk di seberang Ichigo sambil memamerkan kartunya.

Hitsugaya langsung pucat pasi, bahkan nyaris terkena serangan jantung, maklum, dia dan Ichigo mempertaruhkan semua harta, harkat dan martabak (?) di meja judi ini, hanya demi tiket kapal Titanus.

Kapal Titanus adalah kapal terbesar di dunia, dan kapal ini akan berlayar hari ini, membawa penumpangnya ke tanah penuh harapan, Amerika.

"Muahahahahahaha!!" pria besar tadi masih ketawa, bahkan ada lalat masuk ke mulutnya pun dia tidak menyadarinya, nampaknya urat saraf pria besar itu sudah putus saking tersenyum, "Maaf kawan, tapi kami lah yang menang!"

Ichigo langsung membanting kartunya, "Royal Straight Flush!! Gak pake telor!"

Pria besar tadi langsung bungkam, menyadari kartu Ichigo lebih besar dari kartunya, bahkan lalat yang tadi masuk ke mulutnya langsung tertelan.

"Hitsugaya, kita ke Amerika!!" jerit Ichigo seraya mengambil dua tiket Titanus yang berada di atas meja sedangkan pria besar tadi langsung kena serangan jantung dan pingsan di tempat.

"Kalo lo pada pengen ke Amerika, gue saranin cepetan pergi, kapal Titanus sebentar lagi bakalan berangkat!" beritahu seorang kakek-kakek yang duduk di pojokan.

"Hah? Iya! Ayo kita pergi!" jerit Hitsugaya seraya menyeret Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya segera berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah Titanus, menerobos serombongan orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitar kapal itu, lalu akhirnya sampailah mereka ke tukang karcis.

"Woy maen lewat aja, mana karcis kalian!" ujar si tukang karcis dengan tatapan curiga ke Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, maklum mereka berdua bertampang kere makanya tukang karcis itu tidak yakin mereka berdua bisa beli karcis Titanus yang harganya selangit.

"Nich karcisnya!" Ichigo menyerahkan dua karcis yang tadi di dapatnya karena hasil menang dari pria besar.

Tukang karcis melongo sebentar, lalu mempersilahkan kedua orang udik itu lewat.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya segera berlari memasuki kapal dan kemudian mereka berdua menuju dek kapal. Sesampainya di dek kapal, Ichigo langsung berlari ke ujung haluan, merentangkan tangannya dan lalu berteriak.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!"

"Dasar wong edan." bisik orang-orang yang berada di dek, melihat tingkah Ichigo yang kampungan itu.

***

Sementara itu...

Rukia turun dari atas mobil bersama dengan seorang pria tinggi besar dan seram, Chad.

"Oh, jadi ini kapal Titanus ya? Tidak begitu besar." ujar Rukia, ketus.

"Sepertinya susah sekali membuat anak anda terkesan, nyonya Orihime." kata Chad kepada seorang wanita setengah tua, yang juga baru turun dari mobil.

"Yah, itu artinya selera anak gue tinggi tuan Chad." jawab wanita setengah tua itu sambil melirik anaknya, Rukia.

"Hm, ya sudah ayo kita naik."

Rukia menatap dingin kapal Titanus yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jadi kapal inilah yang akan membawaku ke dalam penjara kehidupan." desah Rukia dalam hati.

Rukia adalah seorang perempuan keturunan bangsawan, namun sejak ayahnya meninggal, Rukia dan ibunya, Orihime, jatuh miskin dan karena tak kuat hidup melarat Orihime akhirnya menjodohkan anaknya, Rukia, dengan seorang pengusaha kaya raya, Chad.

Pernikahan Chad dan Rukia sendiri akan di laksanakan di Amerika, walau Rukia tidak mau menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak di cintainya, namun dia tidak bisa apa-apa karena desakan dari ibunya yang mata duitan itu.

**To Be Continued..**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

***

**Titanus Part II**

"Hai, kenalkan nama gue Ichigo!" ujar orang udik ini pada seorang wanita yang ada di dek kapal.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya masih berada di dek kapal, dan saat ini mereka sedang berkenalan dengan seorang perempuan yang juga penumpang kapal kelas bawah yang berarti orang-orang kere yang di tempatkan di bagian kapal yang banyak tikus dan kecoanya, dan tak diizinkan untuk bergabung dengan penumpang kelas atas yang notabene tajir-tajir.

"Nama gue Hinamori," balas perempuan itu.

"Gu-gue Hitsugaya," orang udik nomor dua juga ikut memperkenalkan diri dengan agak gugup.

Lalu mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang sampai akhirnya pandangan Ichigo tertuju pada seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang baru saja naik ke atas dek, Rukia.

"Lo menyukainya?" tanya Hinamori pada Ichigo yang masih memandang Rukia dengan nepsongnya.

"Hentikanlah kawan, dia itu wanita bangsawan, tak sebanding dengan lo yang kampungan dan kere, lo harus ngaca dan sadar diri!" kritik Hitsugaya, sadis, tanpa menyadari kalau dia juga kampungan dan kere.

***

Malam harinya...

Rukia, Orihime dan Chad sedang makan di restoran mewah khusus untuk manusia-manusia tajir.

Mereka saat ini sedang makan bersama relasi-relasi bisnisnya Chad.

Bosan, perasaan itulah yang kini tengah melanda Rukia. Tiap hari selalu begini, dia harus terus bertingkah seperti Tuan putri membuatnya merasa muak dan saat ini rasa muaknya telah mencapai puncaknya.

Rukia bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan restoran, sedangkan Chad dan Orihime masih sibuk mengobrol dengan relasi bisnis Chad hingga tidak memperhatikan Rukia yang telah pergi meninggalkan restoran.

Rukia berlari ke atas dek, lalu dia menuju ke ujung haluan kapal.

Ichigo yang kebetulan lagi tiduran di dek kapal pun melihat Rukia yang kini berdiri di pinggir kapal dan nampak bersiap lompat dari kapal.

Ichigo bangkit berdiri dan melangkah, menghampiri Rukia.

"Lo mau apa!?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Aku mau bunuh diri! Aku udah muak dengan hidup ini!" jerit Rukia.

"Yah kalo lo pengen mati ya sudah, tapi gue cuma mau kasih tahu, air di bawah sana sangat dingin, bila lo nyemplung rasanya pasti akan tersiksa," ujar Ichigo dengan wajah psycho.

Rukia tertegun sejenak, dia nampak gentar untuk lompat setelah mendengar kata-kata Ichigo.

"Tapi kalo lo tetap mau lompat ya sudah, tapi aku juga akan melompat!" kata Ichigo seraya membuka bajunya satu persatu dengan gaya penari striptease.

"Hah? Buat apa kamu ikut-ikutan lompat?!" tanya Rukia, kaget sekaligus rada-rada napsu ngeliat Ichigo striptis.

"Buat menyelamatkan lo! Kalau lo jadi melompat!" jawab Ichigo sambil bersiap membuka kolor ijo yang merupakan pertahanan terakhirnya.

Rukia terdiam, dalam hati dia merasa terharu karena baru kali ini ada orang yang tampak benar-benar peduli dengannya.

"Baik, aku gak jadi lompat!" ujar Rukia seraya melangkah, namun tiba-tiba kaki Rukia terpeleset dan dia terjatuh dari kapal, beruntung Ichigo dengan sigap langsung menangkap tangan Rukia.

"Helep! Helep!" jerit Rukia, minta tolong dengan bahasa inggris corat marit saking takutnya.

"Tenang! Tetap pegang tangan gue! Gue tak akan melepaskan tangan gue!" Ichigo pun menguatkan otot tangannya dan dengan sekuat jiwa serta raga dia mengumpulkan tenaga lalu kemudian menarik tubuh Rukia ke atas kapal.

Hup!

Dengan satu tarikan Ichigo berhasil menarik Rukia ke atas kapal.

Ichigo terengah-engah, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang tinggal memakai kolor.

"Terima kasih." ujar Rukia.

"Rukia? Sedang apa kamu di sini? Bersama seekor beruk lagi!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Chad.

Rukia dan Ichigo lantas mengalihkan pandangan mereka, ternyata Chad bersama konco-konconya telah datang ke dek kapal untuk mencari Rukia.

"Siapa beruk ini, Rukia?" tanya Chad lagi sambil menunjuk Ichigo.

"Jangan bilang beruk! Dia ini adalah penyelamatku!" tegur Rukia.

"Penyelamat? Maksudmu?"

"Tadi aku sedang cari angin, lalu tiba-tiba aku terpleset dan nyaris jatuh dari kapal, untung orang ini menyelamatkanku." terang Rukia.

"Oh begitu, terima kasih teman, sudah menyelamatkan tunganganku," Chad segera mengulurkan tangannya ke Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Chad.

"Hanya terima kasih? Dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku Chad!" protes Rukia.

Chad menatap Rukia sejenak, lalu menghela nafas, "Oke, Renji! Kemari!" panggil Chad kepada salah satu konconya yang paling setia, Renji.

"Siap bos!" sahut Renji seraya menghampiri Chad.

"Kasih beruk ini uang, buat beli pisang," Chad menunjuk Ichigo. Renji mengangguk lalu dia mengeluarkan uang seratus ribu dan memberikan uang itu pada Ichigo.

"Cuma uang? Tak bisakah kamu sedikit menunjukkan rasa terima kasih, bukan hanya sekedar memberi uang! Dan satu lagi dia bukan beruk! Walau wajahnya rada-rada mirip!" lagi-lagi Rukia protes, sementara Ichigo tak tahu harus senang atau kesal mendengar kata-kata Rukia itu.

"Hmm, baiklah! Bisakah kamu besok bergabung dengan kami untuk makan malam tuan.."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," ujar Ichigo memperkenalkan diri.

"Ya namamu sebenarnya tak penting sich, ya saya harap kamu bisa bergabung dengan kami tuan Ichigo." ujar Chad yang lalu beranjak pergi bersama Rukia sementara Renji, sebelum mengikuti bosnya pergi sempat menatap Ichigo sejenak, "Menyelamatkan nona Rukia? Kurasa tak perlu sampai telanjang begitu."

**To Be Continue..**

*******

**A/N : Terima kasih buat yng sudah membaca dan mereview fict-fict Bleach kami. Kami tak menyangka, ternyata fict kami i fandom Bleach mendapat respect yang cukup baik, walau kami tak begitu tahu soal Bleach ^^.**

**makasih juga buat LeMal atas conritnya, bila masih ada kesalahan mohon kritikannya lagi.  
**


End file.
